Big Sister, Little Sister
by kiratotherescue
Summary: After Amanda finds out the truth about Alex, she forces her to kill Nikita with her own hands.  But will she really do it?
1. Chapter 1

Alex woke up feeling dizzy. She couldn't remember a thing. She looked around to check her surrounding. Through the blur, she could faintly see white walls, sleek modern furniture. Then, the person she saw sitting in front of her answered her question all too quickly. Amanda.

Alex's mind suddenly went into full panic mode. She looked down and saw restraints on her arms. She was completely strapped down to a chair. "Let me OUT of here, you BITCH!" she screamed at Amanda. Amanda's expression remained calm and smug. She chuckled. "Oh, Alex. Silly girl. Look what you've gotten yourself into now. You _knew_ you shouldn't have been involved with Nikita." "WHERE IS SHE? Did you hurt her? I swear, if you did ANYTHING to Nikita I will drown you in your own blood!"

Amanda just sat there and smiled. She wanted to enjoy this moment while it lasted. The panic in Alex's eyes, the hurt, the anger. Finally, she opened her mouth. "Nikita's fine." She waited for Alex's sigh of relief to say, "But not for long. And guess who's going to be the one who kills her?" "I WARNED you!"

"It's you, Alex. _You_ are going to kill Nikita."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Kill_ Nikita? Was Amanda crazy? Oh yeah, she was.

"Never. I _won't_ do it."

"Oh, and who's going to stop me from making you?"

Alex was silent.

"Michael?" she chuckled. "Oh, we already know about Michael. See for yourself."

Amanda showed Alex her monitor of Michael, sitting in a chair in a dark room, strapped to a chair with duct tape on his face. "Michael!" Alex whispered in terror. "Please don't hurt him, it's not his fault, _please!_" Alex pleaded. "Michael won't die, as long as you do _exactly_ as I say." Amanda said sternly. Alex stayed silent. There was nothing she could do but wait for instruction. Her and Nikita would find a way out of this.

"Now," Amanda said as she handed Alex her cell phone, "you are going to call Nikita right now. You are going to tell her to meet you at your apartment tonight at 6 PM, which is in two hours. Tell her you need to talk to her about something. Then, when she arrives at your house, after a little chat, you're going to shoot her."

Amanda could see the look in Alex's eyes: the look of _pure hatred_. "Don't even _try_ to get out of this. While you were unconscious we implanted a new tracker that only _Division_ technology can remove. I will be watching from the lovely new hidden cameras inside your house to make sure you get the job done."

Suddenly, Amanda had a gun pointed to Alex's head. "Call her. _Now_." Before Alex could dial, her phone started ringing. "Oh, look, I guess she got to you first. Pick it up, won't you?" Alex answered the call.

"Alex?"

"Hi."

"Hey!" Nikita sounded so happy to hear her, but for the first time, Alex didn't feel relieved to hear Nikita's voice.

"Um, I was just going to call you—"

"Do you want to meet up tonight? I was out shopping and I bought you something. It's kind of cheesy, but I just wanted to give it to you. And…I think I've got a pretty solid plan for your escape. I'll bring takeout!"

"Yeah…that sounds great." Alex couldn't help but smile.

"What time?"

"Six…meet me at six."

"Sure!"

"Bye, Nikita—"

"Wait, Alex. Is something wrong? You sound kind of freaked out."

"Uh, no, I'm just…tired. I'll see you later."

"Well, okay then…bye!" she hung up.

"Good girl." Amanda said, lowering the gun from Alex's head. Some guards came over and unstrapped her. "The guards are going to take you back to your apartment now." Amanda said. As Alex looked back as she walked away, she could see Amanda staring right back at her, satisfied that she had _finally_ gotten her.


	3. Chapter 3

After the guards slammed the door, Alex sat down, alone in her apartment. She looked at the gun in her hand they had given to her. Suddenly, she felt tears coming. She was alone, might as well cry. She put her face in her hands and sobbed. Why did it have to come to this? Why couldn't they just kill her and let Nikita go? Why did Alexandra have to go fuck everything up? Why was she turning out to be just what she was afraid of becoming? After a few minutes, she sat up, wiped her eyes, and went to her room to change.

* * *

><p>Nikita arrived five minutes after six. She came in and gave Alex a hug. Alex knew that Nikita could see through every one of her false smiles, though.<p>

"Seriously, Alex. Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_, Nikita. Trust me."

"No, you're not."

"Nikita—"

"Well, maybe this will cheer ya up." Nikita pulled a small box out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Alex.

"Since when did you become so girly?"

"Shut up! Just open it." Alex opened the box, and her heart sank. Inside were two beautiful silver necklaces, each with half of a heart hanging from them. One said 'big sister,' and the other said 'little sister.'

"Nikita…" Alex said. She tried to keep tears from coming to her eyes.

"It's just…I thought, you know, who knows where we'll be after you escape. What if I never see you again? It's just a little something to remind you of me."

Alex felt the gun in her back pocket. She gripped it tight. Then, she felt herself starting to cry again. "Alex, _what_ is going on?"

"I just…_thank you_. You are the one person who loved me when no one else did, and—and you helped me get over my drug addiction, and you _saved my life._ I could _never_ forget you, Nikita. _Never_. And…I owe it to you not to lie to you."

"Alex, what are you talking about? You're scaring me."

"I can't do it, Nikita. I can't do it." she could feel Amanda's eyes watching her from a screen. She pulled out the gun.

"Why do you have a gun with you, Alex? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Nikita…goodbye."

Nikita closed her eyes and waited to feel the gunshot in her chest, but only heard it. She looked down and saw Alex, lying on the floor, the gun next to her head. "ALEX!" she cried. She knelt down next to her. She shook her shoulders; she tried _everything._ But she knew it wouldn't work. Alex was gone.

Nikita sat, looking down at Alex. She didn't want to believe it. She wished it was all just some terrible nightmare, that she would wake up in her house and everything would be fine. But there Alex was, lying on the ground, dead. Nikita couldn't help but cry. She knew Division would be here soon, though. They were probably already on their way. So, she took the box from Alex's lifeless hand and opened it. She left the 'little sister' necklace with her and put the 'big sister' necklace on. Before she left, she kissed Alex on the forehead. "I'll never forget you, either, Alex."

And she never did.


End file.
